This invention relates to improvements in shower curtains, liners, and similar closures, and more particularly to the inclusion of elements in or onto a curtain or liner to prevent the curling in of the side edge of the curtain.
It is found that after some use, many shower curtains or their interior linings tend to curl inward at their side edge and stick to itself. The sticking together of the curtain material is usually caused by a water film initially and later by a combination of water and/or soap film. The curling then causes shortening of the shower curtain, or liner, and tends to happen at the lower part of the side edge. When this occurs, a gap opens up between the curtain and the wall allowing water to escape from the shower stall or tub area. The terms curtain and liner are used interchangeably in the present application.
In many curtains or liners, intended for showers in bathtubs, magnets have been added along the bottom that are intended to cling to the bathtub. Magnets help keep the shower curtain or liner from moving about when hit by shower spray or affected by air currants. This is not enough however, to keep the curtains from curling inward at the sides and causing the gap where water splashes out. Shower stall curtains usually do not have magnets.
There are also devices which are intended for closure of the curtain which require fastening devices that are attached to adjacent walls. However there are no devices, known to the applicant, which are integrally formed or attached to a curtain for the purpose of preventing the side edge of the curtain from curling in upon itself.